


I know he does

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: Remus catches Narcissa and Sirius Black making out. Includes obviously blackcest and trans!Narcissa





	

**A one-shot in which Remus catches Sirius and Narcissa Black making out. Warning: incest obviously.**

oOo

Remus had originally been drawn to the empty classroom because he'd assumed it a fight. On the map he had seen Sirius and his cousin Narcissa in that room, stumbling around a little for quite some time, and it had worried him immediately.

Only when he had made it to the classroom and looked through the window in the door he saw just how wrong he had been. Instead of fighting each other Narcissa was sitting on top of the large desk in front of the room, legs wrapped around her cousin's hips and lips forcefully moving against his.

Sirius was returning the kiss heatedly and had his arms wrapped around her neck and waist, nails digging into her half exposed shoulder blades. Remus at once turned his head away at the sight but found himself unable or unwilling to walk away.

As much as the sight of two people he knew to be cousins did disgust him, there was something intriguing about the scene before him.

Sirius never spoke about any member of his family other than when it was about how much he hated the lot of them. His family wasn't something that came up very often, but it had never seemed to Remus that he felt any different about his youngest cousin. Though all the marauders knew he felt a little more connected to her than the others, but that was about it.

Narcissa on the other hand wasn't someone Remus spoke to often. They were both prefects and made their rounds together every now and then but they rarely every spoke during them. Besides knowing she was arrogant above anything and was hated by their family as much as Sirius was he didn't know much about her.

Admittedly that was as much as the entire school knew about Narcissa Black. Arrogant, proud, and distant despite the amount of hatred she experienced over being transgender. Perhaps except to her closest friends and family members she never let anyone see something different about her.

What Remus in any case hadn't known about either two Blacks was this. Looking back at other occasions Sirius had mysteriously disappeared from the common room he couldn't help but assume this wasn't just a one-time thing.

He turned his head back to continue watching and found the two of them pulled away slightly, seemingly out of breath and talking in hushed voices. Curiosity taking the better of him the Gryffindor silently cast a spell allowing him to listen in.

"-to find a fool willing to marry me." Narcissa whispered, the arrogance everyone had grown so used to replaced by a vulnerability that sounded strange coming from a usually so perfectly collected girl.

Her face was lifted gently by the hands of her cousin, who pecked her lips with a smile before shaking his head. "Don't think that way about yourself, Cissa. The man who ends up with your hand in marriage will be the luckiest man in our world, I envy him already."

A kiss much more gentle than the first one followed, where Sirius cupped the slytherin's face tenderly and seemed to almost caress her lips.

Remus took a small step closer to the door and bumped his head against it, which thankfully wasn't noticed by the two inside the classroom but did work surprisingly well to snap him out of his daze and realize what he was staring at.

At once her turned around and made sure to go back to the common room as fast as possible, still not entirely sure what exactly he had witnessed. Sirius, his best friend Padfoot that when his family was brought up only went on and on about how bigoted the lot of them were. Apparently didn't think they were bigoted enough to not make out with.

Remus rushed into the common room and smiled friendly at the two other marauders, taking place with them near the fire.

About half an hour later Sirius walked in too, looking smug as always as he sat down with them. Not a sign gave away he had probably been making out with his cousin barely minutes ago.

Remus took the first moment he had alone with Sirius to ask him about it after he decided he couldn't just keep something like that to himself. A secret relationship was one thing to him, but it being with one's cousin made it entirely different.

"Padfoot, I saw you the other night." He started carefully. The two of them were alone in the dormitories while James and Peter had gone down to the kitchens for some food. "With Narcissa."

At first Sirius seemed unbothered, but at the mention of the name his eyes narrowed in surprise and he shook his head. "Dunno what you're talking about mate."

"I'm talking about you. And Narcissa. In an empty classroom, snogging like you're life depends on it."

"I-... Yeah."

Sirius sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, then looked at Remus and shook his head. "Forget about it, okay? It's nothing."

But he shook his head too, he wasn't going to let it go that easy. "That wasn't a one-time thing, was it?"

Again Sirius shook his head, now sitting down on the bed and looking up at his friend. "Been going on for quite a while. Don't know exactly when or how it started really."

"She's your cousin!"

"And here I thought it was coincidence we share a last name and she just happened to show up at family parties."

"You know what I mean."

The Black heir leaned back against the wall and shook his head. "In our family, I actually don't know what you mean. Our parents are still considering marrying us to each other anyway, the cousin part is the least weird about it."

He had a point, Remus assumed. Sirius' family was quite famous for the amount of inbreeding that occurred, his parents were second cousins too after all. He hadn't heard before that he might end up marrying Narcissa though, and that hadn't been something he expected. "Fine. Sure. They're really considering that?"

"Yes, our bat-shit crazy parents have been considering that since she came out. Partly because it at least ensures that I will have an heir for the family and because they're starting to be afraid no other man wants her. It's only a consideration though, they're scared we won't have heirs at all too."

"If the cousin part isn't a problem to you, why wouldn't you?"

At that Sirius looked at him as he were missing the obvious and explained with a sigh "Cissa's trans, any other pureblood man would force her through all sorts of medical shit so she could start having heirs the moment they marry. My family knows I'm not that much of a douche."

"You-" Remus started to respond but at that point James and Peter came into the dormitories again, carrying arms full of food with wide grins on their faces. "Never mind."

That night he had to do his prefect rounds with Narcissa as per usual. Remus was just contemplating whether to bring it up to her as well when, much to his surprise, she did.

"Sirius told me you caught us." She spoke, not looking at him but still making sure her features were cold and arrogant like everyone was used to by now.

Remus nodded a little suprised. "Yeah..."

"You won't tell anyone, I assume. It would quite certainly ruin both our reputations, though I doubt you care much about mine you wouldn't do that to your best friend."

Narcissa spoke in a way that made it sound as if she were fully certain about whatever she was saying, and he nodded almost automatically in agreement. "Of course I won't. But... Why?"

This made her pause for a moment before answering, still making sure not to look at him directly. "Contrary to what you might believe right now it's not some filthy lust thing." She clarified at first and Remus grinned when he noticed she was blushing a little. "I love him. To put it simple, that's why. I love him."

Surprisingly Narcissa seemed to be more willing to tell anything than Sirius had been. "Since when? And why are you telling me this?"

"I've always love him of course, we're cousins. I'm not certain actually when it became more of this nature, however. We've always been closer than the rest of the family, but I believe it changed very gradually."

Narcissa told him first, now looking at him for the first time that evening. "And Siri will tell you regardless whether I do or not, as soon as he's recovered from the shock of you finding out in the first place.

Besides, in all honesty who would believe you if you told this to anyone? I know for a fact it's been made quite clear to anyone else that we me and Sirius cannot stand the sight of each other."

Remus nodded a little, it seemed logical enough honestly. Frankly he didn't want to think too much about how exactly their relationship had developed over time, and just nodded in response.

They were both silent as they did the rest of the rounds, but when they were about to leave to their respective common rooms he looked at her and said "he loves you too, you know?"

Narcissa turned back to him with a smile much gentler than he'd expected of her and nodded. "I know, tell him that, alright? I love him,

and I know he loves me."

oOo

**If you liked it, please leave a review to let me know? ^-^**


End file.
